Pokémon Inferno Red
by SooperLemon
Summary: Finally Red has beaten the champion of Kanto, but what is in store for him next? Read Pokémon Inferno to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Inferno Red– Pt. 1

by: Sir Mustardseed

"Woof!" my Arcanine barked me awake this morning and I knew it was time to realize that it was time for another advent calendar... oops I mean adventure! I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to find my friend Green. I ran past Route 2 and (yes, I looked both ways, mom) and sprinted toward Green's house and rang the doorbell.

"Green!" I exclaimed, gasping for air.

"What...oh, hey Red!"

"Ready to find some new Pokémon!"

"Uh, sure! Where?"

"I've heard there's a region just a few thousand miles east of here, called Jotta, or something like that." I wasn't actually sure what it was called, but I knew it was something close to that.

"You mean Johto, right? Yeah, I've heard about it; I'm not really interested."

"You mean, you don't want to catch Pokémon anymore?!" I yelled in shock as I ran out of her house at full speed.

I trudged home with my head hanging low. I jumped on my bed and thought. _Pokémon was the best thing that ever happened to her! Why would she give it up now? Whatever, _I thought. I guess I was alone on this one.

As I grabbed by backpack and left my hose, I forgot something. How was I going to get to Johto? I needed someone who had a plane. I guess maybe Professor Oak would have some sort of invention that could fly.

"Professor Oak! I need your help!"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Red!"

"Oh, hello there! What sort of help do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had some sort of air transportation that I could use to get to Johto," I explained.

"Hmm... Let me see... Nope, I'm afraid I don't have any air transportation vehicles. But I think my friend Huey might have some. He's a pilot, you know."

"Great! Where do you think I can find Huey?"

"I'm not sure. I do have his number though. I'll try and give him a call."

"Okay."

As Professor Oak was calling Huey, I pondered. _Please! Let this work! I really need to get to Johto!_

"Red!"

I snapped back into reality. "Wha...what is it?"

"It's Huey! There's a problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Inferno Red– Pt. 1

by: Sir Mustardseed

"Woof!" my Arcanine barked me awake this morning and I knew it was time to realize that it was time for another advent calendar... oops I mean adventure! I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to find my friend Green. I ran past Route 2 and (yes, I looked both ways, mom) and sprinted toward Green's house and rang the doorbell.

"Green!" I exclaimed, gasping for air.

"What...oh, hey Red!"

"Ready to find some new Pokémon!"

"Uh, sure! Where?"

"I've heard there's a region just a few thousand miles east of here, called Jotta, or something like that." I wasn't actually sure what it was called, but I knew it was something close to that.

"You mean Johto, right? Yeah, I've heard about it; I'm not really interested."

"You mean, you don't want to catch Pokémon anymore?!" I yelled in shock as I ran out of her house at full speed.

I trudged home with my head hanging low. I jumped on my bed and thought. _Pokémon was the best thing that ever happened to her! Why would she give it up now? Whatever, _I thought. I guess I was alone on this one.

As I grabbed by backpack and left my hose, I forgot something. How was I going to get to Johto? I needed someone who had a plane. I guess maybe Professor Oak would have some sort of invention that could fly.

"Professor Oak! I need your help!"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Red!"

"Oh, hello there! What sort of help do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had some sort of air transportation that I could use to get to Johto," I explained.

"Hmm... Let me see... Nope, I'm afraid I don't have any air transportation vehicles. But I think my friend Huey might have some. He's a pilot, you know."

"Great! Where do you think I can find Huey?"

"I'm not sure. I do have his number though. I'll try and give him a call."

"Okay."

As Professor Oak was calling Huey, I pondered. _Please! Let this work! I really need to get to Johto!_

"Red!"

I snapped back into reality. "Wha...what is it?"

"It's Huey! There's a problem!"


End file.
